Many music students find learning music fundamentals and reading sheet music to be a painful part of their musical journeys. Sheet music patterns such as notes, chords and scale as well as music theory are notoriously difficult to remember. Finding motivation to put effort into solidifying these fundamentals is difficult since the learning process is generally not considered fun.